


Summer Lovin’

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tell me more, tell me more, was it love at first sight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Lovin’

**Author's Note:**

> Summer pool side fic is desperately needed. This is a drabble I wrote on tumblr. I regret nothing.

Stiles pulls at his purple t-shirt nervously. This was the summer. This was the summer he’d finally work up the courage. He had his neon green RayBans and pimpin’ red board shorts on.

Then Scott pulls off his t-shirt to let Allison slather on some SPF 30 on his back.

“When did you get abs?” Stiles gapes at his friend, his mouth hanging open. He can’t stop staring openly at his friend’s chest.

Scott furrows his brow in confusion. “Lacrosse?”

Suddenly this summer is not the summer for Stiles to take off his shirt. He tugs his shirt down lower.

Even if he really wants to jump in pool and confess his undying love for the red headed lifeguard. Sadly she’s not on duty. Some surly dark-haired Greek Adonis is. Who’s making Stiles feel even more self-conscious. Like his gaze seems to be on Stiles, despite his douchetastic sunglasses.

This summer is going to be the worst. 

Stiles can feel it. Or maybe his skin is burning.


End file.
